steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mil55/Perła AU
Ostatnio wpadł mi do głowy pomysł zrobienia swojego au. No a więc wymyśliłam au w którym Perła zamieni się miejscami z Rose. Jeżeli ktoś ma ochote zrobić fanart'a droga wolna. Au Mil55. Czyli jest tak: * Rose nie rodzi Steven'a * Perła i Greg byli zakochani * Perła rodzi Steve'na * Rose była zazdrosna o Perłe * Żółta Perła jest jako Jasper (i na odwrót) * Niebieska Perła jest jako Bizmut * Różowy Diament zastępuje Żółty Diament Różnice w wyglądzie: * Rose nie nosi sukienki * Perła nosi sukienkę * Steven nie ma już kręconych włosów 'Postacie' 'Steven Universe' : Steven Universe jest głównym bohaterem serii Perła AU. Jest synem Grega Universe oraz Perły. Wygląd : Steven jest średnim i dość chudym chłopcem. Ma Jasno brązowe proste włosy. Zazwyczaj nosi czerwony t-shirt z żółtą gwiazdą, niebieskie spodnie i japonki. Jego klejnot - perła - znajduje się na miejscu czoła. Klejnot ten jest okrągły. Był również klejnotem jego mamy. Charakter : Steven jest bardzo pogodny. Jest równierz perfekcjonistą. Zawsze jest przyjazny i łatwo nawiązuje znajomości. Jest muzykalny lubi grać na ukulele a czasami na skrzypcach. Rzadziej śpiewa. Jeszcze nie panuje nad wszystkimi swojimi mocami. Umiejętności : Nie wiadomo czy Steven może posiadać wszystkie zdolności Perły. Może bańkować przedmioty. Może zmieniać krztałt palców. Prawdopodobnie może łączyć się z innymi klejnotami i z ludzmi. Możliwe jest że może wywołać projekcję holograficznych obrazów z jego klejnotu. : Jeżeli posiada zdolności Perły to będzie mógł lewitować, przywoływać hologramy innych (w tym swój i Perły), będzie potrafił oświetlać teren, będzie kontrolował wiatr i będzie mógł wysoko skakać. Relacje * Perła Nigdy nie miał okazji poznać swojej matki. Na taśmie którą nagrała przed jego urodzeniem dowiedział się że jeszcze przed narodzinami go kochała. Zostawiała mu różne wskazówki przed opuszczeniem formy fizycznej żeby go wesprzeć. * Greg U Jego ojciec bardzo go kocha. Po nim Steven odziedziczył zamiłowanie do muzyki. Nie mieszka on z klejnotami ale często widuje Steven'a. Steven zawsze potrafi wybaczyć ojcu. * Rose Quartz Jest dla Steven'a jak matka. Stara się go chronić przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, przez co zdarza się jej być nadopiekuńczą. W jednym z odcinków nawet przyznała Steven'owi że bardzo przypomina swoją matke. Chłopiec bardzo przeżywa kiedy Rose opuszcza forme fizyczną żeby zregenerować siły * Ametyst Steven traktuje ją jak starszą siostre. Są podobni po przez ich poczucie humoru. Czasem perfekcjonizm Steven'a ją wkurza, ale mimo tego często wspólnie się bawią i wygłupiają. Dzięki niej nauczył się transformacji tylko nie tak jak chciał (tylko jego palce się przemieniają). Często ma przez nią kłopoty. * Granat Granat jest dla Stevena takim "odpowiedzialnym rodzicem". Ona najbardziej wierzy w jego umiejętności i często, wbrew protestom Rose, pozwala mu się wykazać. Rzadko jest na niego zła. * Connie Maheswaran Connie jest przyjaciółką Stevena. Uratował ją przed spadającą skałą. Lubią spędzać razem czas. Są zauroczeni obustronnie. Raz nawet kiedy tańczyli połączyli się tworząc Stevonnie. * Lapis Lazuli Lapis jest mu wdzięczna za uwolnienie oraz uzdrowienie jej (też dzięki Rose) dlatego traktuje go jak jej wybawce. Lapis chcąc odwdzięczyć się za to co zrobił więzi Jasper w fuzji na dnie oceanu. * Perydot Steven wie, że Perydot jest zagrożeniem dla Ziemi i że należy ją powstrzymać. Raz rzuca w nią swoją włócznią i gryzie w stopę. Mimo to kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się z nią zachowywał się grzecznie. Klejnot Ciekawostki *Starzeje się wolniej, ponieważ ma klejnot. **Jego wygląd fizyczny zależy od samopoczucia *Od 8 roku życia wygląda tak samo *Steven jest aktualnie jedynym Klejnotem, który potrafi łączyć się z ludźmi.Greg i Perła także próbowali się połączyć, jednak bez skutecznie. Czyli Stevonnie jest jedyną fuzją hybrydową. *Steven jest uczulony na pyłki. *Steven ma T-shirty z gwiazdką w ilościach hurtowych. *Steven jako jedyny Klejnot ma określoną płeć (mężczyzna). *Potrafi grać na ukulele i na skrzypcach. *Jest kamieniem urodzinowym osób urodzonych w czerwcu wraz z Aleksandryt. *Ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym Stevena jest muzyka klasyczna. *Lubi piec ciasta. *Jest możliwe, że Steven o wiele bardziej lubi pić aniżeli jeść. *Jest bardzo emocjonalnie nastawiony do wszystkich. *Perły po wrzuceniu do octu rozpuszczają się. 'Rose Quartz' : Jedna z głównych bohaterek serii Perła AU. Wygląd : Rose ma kręcone włosy związane w kitke. Ma ok.2 metry wysokości (dużo więcej niż normalnie dorosły mężczyzna). Jej kolor skór mimo że jest klejnotem jest podobny do ludzkiego. Ma czarne oczy. Usta są pomalowane różową szminką. Jest tęga i ma podkreśloną kobiecą sylwetke. Jej klejnot umieszczony jest na brzuchu gdzie znajduje się wycięta gwiazda. Przed 1 pokazaną regeneracją nosiła bluzkę na ramiączkach która schodząc coraz niżej, podobna była do sukienki kończyła się przy kolanach. Dalej było widać spodnie. Po 1 regeneracji nadal nosi bluzke na ramiączkach (już nie jest podobna do sukienki) owiniętą ciemno fioletowym pasem. Nosi spodenki do kolan w kolorze zielono-niebieskim. Charakter : Jest opiekuńcza i troskliwa. Często przeżywa odejście Perły. Często krytykuje różne zwyczaje ludzi. Stresuje ją fakt że jej plan się nie uda. Umiejętności : Rose może bańkować różne przedmioty, łączyć się z innymi klejnotami, przywoływać broń, zmieniać krztałt. Kiedy łączy się z: *'Perłą' tworzą: Tęczowy Kwarc *'Ametyst' tworzą: Kunzyt '(ang.'Kunzonite) Relacje * Perła : Rose była zauroczona Perłą, dlatego odkąd Greg "wkroczył" do jej życia próbowała mu pokazać że nie ma szans u Perły, lecz bez skutecznie. Zawsze kiedy mówi o niej chwali jej wizerunek przed Stevenem. Obie dobrze się znały, Rose raz powiedziała że jako jedyna z drużyny zna wszystkie jej tajemnice. * Steven : Chroni go od wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa (prze z to czasami jest nadopiekuńcza). Traktuje go jak syna. Widzi w nim część jego matki. * Ametyst : Są przyjaciółkami, mimo tego że się różnią. Steven twierdzi że stanowią świetny duet. * Lapis Lazuli : Nie wiedziała że Lapis została uwięziona w lustrze. Kiedy Steven ją uwolnił Rose była w szoku i chciała odpokutować jej to. To ona "wyleczyła" kamień Lapis, przez co była jej (i Stevenowi) wdzięczna. *'Greg' : Kiedy Perła żyła, Rose starała się żeby wygonić go ze świątyni. Dlatego też niebyła w najlepszych stosunkach z nim. Ich relacje się poleprzyły kiedy urodził się Steven. Kiedy Rose naprawiła van Grega, on chcąc pokazać swoją wdzięczność przytulił ją, lecz to jeszcze bardziej ją przestraszyło. Klejnot 'Perła' : Matka głównego bohatera niegdyś przywódczyni Kryształowych Klejnotów. Wygląd : Perła nosi różową sukienkę. Jej skóra jest bardzo jasna, wpada w żółty. Oczy są w odcieniu jasnego niebieskiego. Jej włosy lekko zawijają się. Ma szpiczasty nos. W porównaniu do reszty drużyny, na jej ubraniu nie widać gwiazdy. Jest niższa od Granat i Rose, ale wyższa od Ametyst. Charakter : Perła jest perfekcjonistką. Lubi utrzymywać czystość. Lubi ludzi. Robi jej się smutno kiedy ktoś cierpi. Nie lubi walczyć, ale jeżeli musi walczy. Rozpoczeła rebelie przeciwko diamentą. Jest spokojna i rzadko się denerwuje. Umiejętności : Perła jak każdy klejnot może bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać broń, zmieniać krztałt, tworzyć fuzje. Kiedy łączy się z: *'Rose '''tworzą: '''Tęczowy Kwarc' *'Ametyst '''tworzą': Opal''' *'Granat '''tworzą: '''Sardonyx' *'Ametyst' i Granat '''tworzą: '''Alexandrite : Perła również może przywoływać hologramy z jej klejnotu, potrafi sterować piaskiem, umie kontrolować powietrze (w tym chmury i mgłe), jej klejnot może oświetlać pomieszczenie, może lewitować. Relacje *'Steven' : Nigdy nie poznała swojego syna, ale już przed narodzinami go kochała. Zostawiała mu różne wskazówki przed opuszczeniem formy fizycznej żeby go wesprzeć. * Greg : Zaczeli się spotykać po tym jak była na jego koncercie. Bardzo się lubili i kochali. Niewiadomo czy wzieli ślub, ale mieli dziecko-Stevena. *'Rose' : Kochały się. Dla niej Rose opuściła Homeworld, i dołączyła do jej rebeli. Teraz jest na ziemi twierdząc że tylko jej klejnot (który posiada Steven) ją tu trzyma. Klejnot 'Żółta Perła' Wygląd : Perła jest (jak prawdopodbnie wszystkie Perły) drobnej budowy. Ma blado żółtą skóre i włosy koloru żółtego. Jej klejnot znajduje się na piersi. Jej oczy nie posiadają źrenicy, są koloru żółtego. Nosi kombinezon z dekoldem w krztałcie litery "V" (tak samo jak Peridot). Charakter : Jest agresywna. Lubi patrzeć na innych z góry. Jest bardzo wytrzymała. Umiejętności : Może bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać broń, łączyć się z innymi klejnotami. Mimo jej drobnej sylwetki jest bardzo silna i wyćwiczona w walce. Kiedy łączy się z: *'Lapis '''tworzą '''Jade' Relacje *'Kryształowe Klejnoty' : Wyśmiewa ich. Twierdzi że są takie słabe że muszą się łączyć żeby dorównać zwykłemu qwarcowi (Perle w normalnym show). *'Perła/Steven' : (Żółta) Perła myśli że Steven to tak naprawde Perła, pod nową nie ciekawą formą. *'Lapis Lazuli' : Była uwięziona z nią w fuzji na dnie oceanu. Klejnot 'Bizmut' Bizmut to sługa Niebieskiego Diamentu. Wygląd : Jest wzrostu Jasper. Jest duża i umięśniona. Na lewym ramieniu nosi ciemno niebieski tatuaż w krztałcie podkreślonego rombu. Jej skóra jest koloru błękitnego. Oczy ma czarne. Ma wielokolorowe dredy. Nosi niebieską sukienke, pod którą widoczne są czrne rajstopy. Umiejętności : Jak każdy klejnot może zmieniać krztałt, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty, wywoływać broń i odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. Klejnot 'Niebieska Perła' N. Perła jest jedną z oryginalnych członków drużyny Kryształowych Klejnotów. Po tym jak została "zpufowana" Perła zbańkowała ją i wsadziła do "wymiaru Lewka" nie mówiąc o tym pozostałym członką drużyny. Wygląd : N. Perła ma krótkie, niebieskie włosy z grzywką zasłaniającą jej oczy. Ma jasno niebieską skóre. Ma długi nos. Jest bardzo chuda. Ma tatuaż (podobnie jak Bizmut) w krztałcie gwiazdki pod którą jest trójkąt (dam, dam, dam iluminati :O). Nosi czarno niebieski strój z fioletową gwiazdą na środku. Ma czarne buty i czarne spodnie wpadające w odcień niebieskiego. Charakter : Lubi żartować. Dużo czasu spędza na treningu. W porównaniu do Perły, uważa że rozbijanie klejnotów jest właściwe dlatego też się z nią pokłuciła. Umiejętności : Jak każdy klejnot może wywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, zmieniać krztałt, bańkować przedmioty i odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. *'Kowalstwo' : Została kowalem po tym jak Perła uświadomiła ją że może być kim chce. Stworzyła miecz Perły. Ulepszyła bronie Ametyst, Granat i Rose. Klejnot 'Jasper' Jest klejnotem który służy Różowemu diamentowi. Wygląd : Jasper ma skóre w odcieniu pomarańczy. Ma "tygrysie paski" w kolorze czerwonym. Jest wysoka. Ma muskularną budowe ciała. Ma duże usta. Jej klejnot znajduje się w miejscu jej nosa. Ma piaskowy kolor włosów, sięgają one jej kolan. Ma jednoczęsciowy strój w kolorze czerwonym. Ma wycięty rąb na dekoldzie. Nosi żółtawe baleriny. Na ramionach ma bufiaste rękawy w kolorze jej stroju. Umiejętności : Prawdopodnie tak jak inne klejnoty może: zmieniać kształt, bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, oraz odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. Klejnot 'Różowy Diament' Różowy Diament jest czymś w rodzaju królowej. Ma swoje sługi m.in. Jasper i żółtą Perłę. Wygląd : Jest wysoka (troche niższa od żółtego diamentu oryginalnego serialu). Ma krótkie rozwiane włosy w kolorze ciemnej maliny. Jej skóra jest w odcieniu jasnej maliny. Nosi "sukienke" z wyciętym przodem w kolorze jasnego różu (podobnie jak Perła tylko jaśniejsza). Na jej brzuchu znajduje się wycięty romb. Tam również znajduje się jej klejnot. Pod "sukienką" znajdują się spodnie w kolorze ciemnej maliny. Nosi Ciemno fioletowe długie buty na obcasach. Charakter : Jest bezwzględna, jeżeli ktoś ze służby podważy jej rozkaz wkurza się. Umiejętności : Prawdopodobnie może bańkować przedmioty, przywoływać broń, zmieniać kształt, tworzyć fuzje, oraz odsyłać swoje ciało do formy klejnotu. Klejnot 'Fuzje (Połączenia') 'Kunzonite (Kunzyt) ' Kunzyt to połączenie Rose oraz Ametyst. Wygląd : Kunzyt jest bardzo wysoka. Ma 2 pary rąk. Jest tęgiej sylwetki. Ma jasno-różowe włosy związane w kitke. Jej skóra jest w odcieniu jasnego-różu, wpadającego w fiolet. Jej prawa strona głowy jest zasłonięte przez grzywkę. Oczy ma podobne do oczów Rose. Kunzyt nosi fioletową tunike z wyciętą gwiazdą w okolicach jej pępka/klejnotu. Charakter : Kunzyt nie mówi zbyt dużo. Jest opiekuńcza i zabawna. Relacje *'Steven ' : Kunzyt ratuje Steven'a przed wielkim kryształowym ptakiem. Troszczy się o niego. Są w dobrych relacjach. Klejnot ''' '''Ciekawostki *Kunzyt to odmiana kamienia minerała Spodumen *Kolor Kunzytu wywołany jest obecnością Manganu 'Różowy Szafir' Połączenie/fuzja Rose, Granat (Rubi i Szafir) i Ametyst. Wygląd : Jest bardzo wysoka. Ma różowy odcień skóry, wpadający w czerwień. Nosi czerwone okulary. Jej włosy wpadają w róż jednak są czerwone. Ma trzy pary kończyn. Posiada cztery klejnoty. Ma ciemno różowe spodnie z czymś podobnym do gwiazdy. Nosi jasno różowe buty. Widoczna jest potargana bluzka Rose. Umiejętności : Szafir potrafi przywoływać każdą broń członków fuzji, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Klejnot 'Jadeit' Jadeit jest to fuzja Lapis Lazuli oraz Żółtej Perły. Wygląd : Jadeit jest wysoką fuzją. Posiada trzy pary rąk, w czym dwie pary służą jej do poruszania. Nie posiada źrenic. Skóre ma w kolorze jasnej zieleni. Włosy są ułożone do góry. Są w kolorze zielonym. Posiada grzywke podobną do żółtej perły. Posiada dwie pary oczu które, również są zielone. Umiejętności : Jadeit potrafi przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. *'Hydrokineza' : Jadeit tak jak Lapis ma moc żeby kontrolować wode, przez co jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Potrafi stworzyć skrzydła z wody która wydobywa się z jej klejnotu na plecach. Jak się okazało może również zmieniać wode w lód. Klejnot Ciekawostki *Jadeit, autorce swojim wyglądem przypomina pająka. 'Opal' Opal jest fuzją Ametyst i Steven'a (ewentualnie Perły). Wygląd *'Steven' : Opal jest troche wyższa od Granat. Ma niebieskie oczy z źrenicami. Ma dwa klejnoty. Ma długie piaskowe włosy. Ma szpiczasty nos i duże usta. Jej skóra jest w kolorze jasnego fioletu. Ma czerwoną bluzke z gwiazdą bez jednego rękawa. Drugi rękaw zastępuje liliowe ramiączko. W okolicach brzuchu znajduje się jasno niebieski pas, pod którym jest takie liliowe coś z gwiazdą i trzema "trójkątami". Ma trzy pary rąk. *'Perła' : Jest dużo wyższa od Stevenowej Opal. Chodzi na palcach. Nosi leginsy troche dłuższe od wysokości kolan. Nosi bluzke z krótkim rekawkiem a po lewej stronie nosi ramiączko zamast rękawka. Bluzka jest koloru liliowego schodzącego do różowego. Pod bluzką ma "pozostałości" po sukience Perły w odcieniach różu (trochę bardziej fioletowego). Ma dwa klejnoty. Ma dwie pary rąk. Skóra jest w kolorze niebieskiego liliowego. Natomiast włosy są w kolorze prawie białym. Ma duże usta. Ma tęczówki. Oczy są w kolorze niebieskim. Umiejętności : Opal jak każdy klejnot może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. *'Bronie' : Opal może przywołać bicz Ametyst oraz włócznie Steven'a/Perły. Gdy je połączy powstaje niebieski łuk z różowymi i fioletowymi dodatkami. *'Zwinność' : Opal jest też zwinna. Potrafi utrzymać idealną równowagę. *'Chodzenie po wodzie' : Potrafi chodzić po wodzie jak Perła, Steven (prawdopodobnie), Lew, Lapis Lazuli oraz opal (Perła). Klejnot ' 'Stevonnie Stevonnie to fuzja Connie i Stevena. Wygląd : Jest równego wzrostu co Granat. Nosi czerwoną bluzkę Stevena, jego jennsy oraz jego japonki. Ma średniej długości brązowe włosy z jasnym ombre. Ma trochę ciemniejszą skóre od Stevena. Jej klejnot znajduje się na jej czole. Jej nos jest trochę dłuższy. Ma bardzo chudą sylwetkę. Charakter : Stevonnie jest wesoła, lubi żartować lecz potrafi być bardzo poważna. Jest perfekcjonistką. Lubi chodzić na imprezy. Umiejętności : Jak każdy klejnot może przywoływać broń, tworzyć fuzje, bańkować przedmioty oraz może odsyłać swoje ciało do formy fizycznej. Jest też bardziej zwinna od Stevena lecz mniej od Opal (ta wyżej). Jej broń to włócznia Perły. Potrafi prowadzić auto. Klejnot ' 'Galeria Steven met gian woman by mil55.png|Steven spotyka Kunyzt (Giant Woman) Greg and Pearl.png|Greg i Perła Giant Woman Promo by Mil55.png|Giant Woman Promo Pearl Au by Mil55.png|Obraz Perły w świątyni Ocean gem healing by mil55.png|Rose chce wyleczyć kamień Lapis. The return by mil55.png|"The Return" (wybaczcie za tą pikselioze) Różowy szafir by mil55.png|Różowy Szafir S by Mil55.png Opal 2.0.png|"Earthlings" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach